Morgan's Paths: It was Never over
by Chosen2007
Summary: I'm practicing a Jarly pairing Jason and Carly . What if Jason had decided not to leave and fight for the life he was supposed to have with Carly? After Chapter five, it turns into a crossover with All My Children
1. Chapter 1

_Morgan's Path: It was never over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Carly__ left Elizabeth's studio and Jason was conflicted like crazy. Sure __Carly__ does a lot of stupid things but he can't ignore the fact that he truly does love her. She would really go through the fire for him, even if she got burned along the way. He had to be strong, it wasn't over. He had to show her, he had to tell her and show her that he wasn't going __anywhere__, he was staying. So as he got strong, he moved back in and just like clock-work, __Carly__ showed up with Michael trying to get him back in his good graces. This was the perfect time that any._

_"I'm glad that you're __here __Carly__." Jason said and that took __Carly__ by surprise, given what happened last night. "What do you mean, last time…__"__Carly__ said and Jason responded, "Forget what I said. Sonny used your insecurities to…..You are who you are, I can't have your chaos in my life all the time but I know….." Jason was tired of using words, he walked up and kissed __Carly__ like she had never been kissed before. He stopped and said, "I love you." __Carly__ had tears and Jason said, "__This mess you ma__d__e__, I find a way, we will be together." __Carly__ was in tears and they kissed some more. As __Carly__ left, she had an array of hope, a couple of weeks that hope was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Morgan's Path: It was Never Over**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Two**_

_**As Jason got **__**Carly**__** out of there using blackmail of the person A.J. paid to burn the warehouse down. **__**Carly**__** told Jason that she was carrying Sonny's child, Jason was mad at first and as **__**Carly**__** thought it was the end. Jason pulled her in and ensured one thing, it's never over. As Jason moved **__**Carly**__** into the penthouse, Michael was asleep so she took him upstairs and as she did, she felt like it was her wedding night. She hoped down the stairs.**_

_**"Be careful **__**Carly**__**." Jason said and **__**Carly**__** responded, "I'm happy man. You love me and we're a family." Jason shook his head with a smile, he loved the sound of that, it rang in his ears and he held **__**Carly**__**. His woman and he ensured about his claim to her with a series of kisses, her leather pants fell down to her ankles and he put on his desk. **__**Carly**__** was in heaven, she was with the man she was meant to be with. **_

_**She was waiting for what was to come and realizing she still had her boots on, she was ready and moist for the anticipation for what's to come next with a knock on the door, Sonny came in and it was a buzz kill. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Morgan Paths: It was Never Over**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Jason and Sonny talked business**__** about Moreno while **__**Carly**__** was upstairs. When Jason told her**__** to go, **__**Carly**__** listened to him,**__** if it was Sonny, she weren't. As Sonny finished, they actually had some personal time to talk. Jason was guarded and**__** was willing to still give **__**there**__** friendship a chance. As Sonny left, **__**Carly**__** walked down and **__**Carly**__** went out to give Jason some bonding with Michael. **_

_**Carly**__** had gone to Kelly's and ran right into Emily. "Look Emily." **__**Carly**__** said and Emily responded, "**__**Carly**__**, I'm not going to start with you, my brother loves you and I loved Jason, I think his taste sucks but I'm going to support him, so I'm going to try to like you again." Emily hugged what could be her sister-in-law. **__**Carly**__** was happy about that because she knew what it would mean for Emily and her to be on speaking terms, **__**Carly**__** made a pick-up. **_

_**As **__**Carly**__** came home she got a note from Jason that he had to go away for a little bit. There was a knocked on the door, it was Sonny, **__**she**__** invited him in. **_

_**"I want **__**to say something to you**__**." Sonny said and **__**Carly**__** responded, "I'm listening." "I'm not happy that you will be in thick of business." Sonny said and **__**Carly**__** responded, "I'm not going to give up Jason." "**__**Carly**__**, you gave up Jason when you said he was a kidnapper." Sonny said and **__**Carly**__** responded, "You know what that was stupid." "So you just reformed." Sonny said and **__**Carly**__** responded, "Hell no but I'm going to try for Jason." **_

_**They had a **__**standstill, little did **__**Carly**__** know**__**, she was about to have a defining moment.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Morgan's Paths: It was Never Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_"You turned Jason in." Sonny said and __Carly__ responded, "I panic." "You could panic again." So__nny said and __Carly__ had it__, "Did I panic when I stayed with you Sonny? Did I panic to tell everyone what happened that day? I didn'__t because I knew he l__oves you, I did it for him and let me make this clear, I was scared out of mind. I could have hated you for doing that because I never like being scared but I did it" __Carly__ said and Sonny responded, "You know, it could have been a move." _

_"A move, that's rich, a move. Okay, your painful memory was when you lost Lily in __that explosion. I made a move on__ a best friend and it was one of the top __scarring __memories of my life. The fo__llowing night, that person __called me every name in the book and I screamed I wish you were die, that person went over a cliff, I hate driving Sonny and I hate it. I have that memory in my head all the time, I replay it. Did you also know that I was committed for real, Sonny?" __Carly__ said and Sonny was speechless. "Jason knows all of this." __Carly__ said and added, "So don't use that against me." _

_Carly__ walked away and sat on the couch. Sonny was speechless he was beginning to understand the mother of his __child,__ he slowly walked to her and sat down. He looked at her and said, "I didn't…" "This could just be a move Sonny, doubt me, you're not special enough to judge me, __nobody__ is. You are not allowed to say that no one can't understand any kind of hell they been through." __Carly__ said and she got up then left. _

_Jason walked in and Sonny asked him to __confirm__ what __Carly__ told him. Jason had told him that the person was Caroline Benson, he __went on to say how __Carly's__ real__ name was __Charlotte__, she changed it to honor her friend. She felt responsi__ble. Sonny could have poke __holds__ in the story__ but he __didn't ,__ he left. __Carly__ came back downstairs and Jason just held her. That night, Jason made passionate love to his __Carly_

_Sonny was in his home thinking about things and he heard a knock on the door, he opened to get the surprise of his life. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Morgan's Path: It was Never Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five _

_Jason had a feeling after the story about what happened the night __Carly's__ fr__iend went over the cliff and had__ checked into it. What he discovered…._

_Carly__ was in shock__, she understood Jason always had those feelings to check into something that didn't sound right but he was right this time. Jason told her that Caroline was now Kendall Hart. __Carly__ was pissed-off and Jason told __her that K__e__ndall__ was __up __for arson charges. __Carly__ knew one thing Kendall or Caroline weren't be __sloopy__, she was always there to help __Carly__ smooth out the con__s when they were young_

_"Jason, it's wrong. She didn't do it." __Carly__ said and Jason responded, "You have go__o__d instincts, however, she hates her mother." "Wait. Erica Kane is her mother." __Carly__ said and he shook his head. "I want to see her." __Carly__ said and Jason was one step ahead. _

_Pine Valley_

_Carly__ marched in__to the__ the police department of Pine Valley, she slammed her purse and right behind __her __was Alexis Davis. Alexis touched __Carly's__ back, she backed off. Alexis went __first, she__ talked to Chief Frey and Anna __Devane__. Alexis looked at the evidence, she told them all how fast she could g__et this thrown out of court. Anna__ told them about the bail, __Carly__ handed them an envelope, Ryan walked in and wanted to know what was going on. _

_Ryan introduce himself as Kendall's boyfriend, __Carly__ whisper one name, Charlotte. Ryan saw a ghost and he shook his head, the cop went in the back and as Kendall __had a __few words for the officer, her heart stopped as she saw the eyes of Charlotte also known as __Carly__ Morgan. Erica Kane and Bianca walked in on this stare down._


	6. Chapter 6

_Morgsn's Path: It was Never Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Erica wanted answers, Alexis put the fear in God in her about what would happened if she continue to press charges __on __Kendall and the case she would built. Alexis personally had it in for Erica because of kidnapping a child and she's always felt she got a slap on the wrist. When she called __Carly__ a __Godigging__ psychotic, Erica was worst. Alexis left, __Kendall__ stare and Ryan asked if she needed him._

_"More than ever, I want you to stay right here." Kendall said quietly and Ryan stood there. "You should be in __jail__ for what you…." Erica said and __Carly__ snapped at her, "Go to hell Ms. Kane." Kendall smiled very small and Bianca responded to everything Kendall did. "I don't care about that right now, I'm no angel. I don't __judge __anyone especially family." __Carly__ said and Kendall smile a little bit more. Charlotte hasn't lost her edge. "Are you the wife of Jason Morgan, the __hitman__?" Bianca asked and __Carly__ responded, "Bianc__a, would you like to be judge for__ slander?" _

_Carly__ turned back to Kendall, "Me and you, hotel room 135, Pine Valley hotel." __Carly__ said simply and left. Kendall knew she better take this invite. Erica was actually worried for Kendall. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Morgan's Paths: It was __Never__ Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_Carly__ and Kendall looked at each other, they have grown up. __Carly__ told her about the nightmares she had ever since that night__. Kendall told her that she didn't think, she was sorry and __Carly__ responded how sorry she could make Kendall. Kendall didn't back down from her, __Carly__ had that look in her eyes but it had tears in the back._

_"I blamed myself for killing you__, I did! I thought you were dead__, I thought my lifelong friend was dead!" __Carly__ yelled and Kendall responded, "I'm sorry. We just had sex Charlotte, I mean I knew we loved each other, I didn't think we loved each other. It gives sister love a whole new meaning." __Carly__ laughed and Kendall smiled. "I should have told you about Erica, I should have told you about everything, I really wish you were her__e__ side by side with me." Kendall said and __Carly__ responded, "I'm pregnant and I have a little boy." Kendall was happy to hear that and they finally broke down then hugged. _

_They called the guys in, Kendall wonder if Ryan wanted to move to Port Charles and Jason gave __Carly__ a look. However, he gave in. __He didn't know if__ Port Charles is ready for these two, the way __Carly__ described how her and Kendall worked. They seemed more ruthless then any families, Jason encounters. _

_Seven months later…._

_Kendall and Ryan were married with Jason and __Carly__Carly__ had a girl she called Lila and Kendall was getting have a baby. Bianca and Kendall patch things up, Bianca also moved to Port Charles after school to be close to her sister and they opened a new club called Cliffhanger. Kendall really wanted to change that name but didn't because she wanted __Carly__ to have that laugh. They hired a __bookepper__ named Sam McCall who was a con-artist but was well-educated and Sam told them how she doesn't do embezzlement. __Carly__ put the fear in God with her and Kendall graph out the ride to hell. Sam got the drift, Bianca got stars in her eyes since __Sam__were__ gay._

_Author's Note: _

_This is a different path and so changing Sam around went along with it. Next Morgan's Path, "What if Jason told Sam about Elizabeth when he first found out?" _


End file.
